A broken heart
by regret life
Summary: When a new girl enters into a relationship with Sam, his friendship with his friends, Dani and tucker gets on the tightrope, especially with Dani, but what intensions is this girl with Sam? GENDER BENDER danny fem and Sam male
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm glad to introduce users of a work of danny phantom in gender bender, why ?, simple I like and not to bore them more the story will be short at the beginning but I will try to make it as interesting as possible. Negative or positive critics everything is well received for improvement._**

* * *

A broken heart:

1) Chapter 1: the beginning of problems.

* * *

Amity park was a strange place to live, to see or to know, after all, who would believe that a city that a few months ago was considered normal was invaded by ghosts and specters that would frighten it frequently?, many thought that it is only one Farce to attract naive tourists, others who was invaded by a curse and others did not care.

The settlers were on the margins of the situation facing their city, but they preferred to leave letters in the matter to other people, since Who would be so crazy to try to fight with a ghost rider and his malevolent shadow, dealing with a diva Pop flaming or even a ghost that only controls boxes ?, because only a few dared to do it in front of that type of danger, like the men of white of giw, working for the government or the Fenton, a hunting couple phantoms questioned for some time Cataloged as crazy but intelligent on the other hand for those who know it, but none of them is as acclaimed or hated as the self-proclaimed amity park protector, Dani phantom.

If Dani Phantom, the ghost heroine of the city, a young woman with snow-white hair and long waist, with a black ribbon highlighting it, with bright green eyes, also a black monkey with gloves and boots Of white color, in addition to the letter D that stands out in his suit.

Hated by ghost hunters and also by some ghosts, Danny Phantom pledged to protect the citizens of amity park from any danger by patrolling the streets or facing any phantom threat that would cross their path. But she was not alone, no, she could always count on her best friends.

Sam and Tucker.

Samuel Manson, or rather Sam, a gothic young man with black hair that almost reached his shoulders, with a black shirt with a purple oval on his chest and black trousers with green stripes tucked in gray boots with black, also with three Piercings in each ear and a fine silver chain hanging from his neck, is a strict vegetarian and pessimistic thinker, but a good friend.

Tucker Foley, a dark-skinned young man with black hair and wearing glasses, wears yellow long-sleeved shirt and green pants with brown boots and a red beret, unlike his friend Sam, he only eats meat and is a total connoisseur Of technology, inseparable from its faithful PDA.

The three always supported each other when the other needed it, even if it was to fight against the ghosts that came to the world of the living to cause all kinds of problems, there they would be to offer their help to the young heroine and there was Nothing in what they would not do for each other, after all they were the best friends and their friendship was so strong that it would stand anything and nothing or no one could break it down.

Or so they thought...

But let's see how it goes to our favorite trio of good friends.

"This is the worst," said a young Goth.

"Come on, Sam, it's not that bad," said the techno-geek optimist as usual.

Our group was eating in the food court of the mall when the ghost of the lunch lady exclaimed her indignation at the vegetarian menus of an establishment and soon made it in front of a battle. Although the battle was won by our heroes and they were already on their way to the Fenton facility to return to the ghost through the portal, they were a little "muddled" in their struggle.

Our favorite heroine, Dani Fenton, with the alias of Dani Phantom, now along with her friends were from head to foot muddy with the food of almost all the establishments of the commercial center.

Dani Fenton unlike his ghost side had a wavy black hair that was now soaked and sticky by the soda machine with which he collided during his ghostly fight, wore a white short sleeved T-shirt with a red oval on his chest and the red sleeves that revealed his belly had stained soda next to his pants Cowboys stained with condiments and their white and red slippers muddy with crushed fruit.

Meanwhile Tucker and Sam had tried to attack them with various types of food, especially meat. Both had patches of sauce on their clothes and pieces of meat that could not be removed from the hair without counting the smell of sauce and condiments that they gave off.

Tucker did not seem to affect him much, he was trying to lick the barbecue sauce on his fingers, instead Sam ... ..

"Is not it so bad? We're practically muddled with sauce that condenses the corpses of the poor slaughtered animals and above all we carry parts of them in our hair and it's not so bad," exclaimed the Gothic in annoyance.

"Come on Sam, the meat is fundamental to life," Tucker said, trying to get the sauce out of his nails.

"You're not really talking to me, are you?" Sam asked dryly.

"Come on, Sam, you know Tucker for the answer," Dani told him, trying to squeeze the liquid out of her hair.

"Besides, the meat contains protein, which helps you strengthen and gain muscle, do not you see?" Trying to flex his non-existent muscles to his friends, who shared funny looks?  
"Tucker cannot even open a single jar of gherkins," Dani said, amused by the annoying look that adorned the face of the young man in the red beret.

"Hear that bottle was impossible to open," exclaimed the young man already annoyed.

"If you do not, you need energy to open it, you need vegetables in your life, Tucker," Sam continued smiling at him mockingly.

"Hey, I'll show you the opposite, Dani we go for that bottle to prove it," Tucker said decisively to Dani's house, while his friends tried not to laugh out loud.

"Well, do you want to come and see Tucker lose against an inanimate object, again?" Dani asked Sam.

"No thanks, I'll go home to take a shower, I can not stand this smell," said Sam slightly disgusted.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school," her friend told her.

-Of course, do not hesitate to let me know if you need help with the ghosts, since you are important to me, you can always count on me - he expresses the gothic to his best friend and secret love. Watching as her friend's cheeks turned pale pink, she quickly retreated nervously - yyyy Tucker, you can always count on us - we retraced a bit embarrassed Sam.

"By the way," said Dani, even with his pink cheeks, "until later," he said before leaving for his own house with Tucker, who was well ahead of him.

Sam smiled as he headed for his own home, on the road trying to remove even the leftover food from his hair.

He was so engrossed in his work that he did not realize that when he was walking, someone was watching him and waiting to cross his path, pretending to stumble accidentally with him, which he succeeded with.

"I'm sorry," Sam was apologetic when she felt a collision with someone, specifically a girl about her age-I did not see you, "replied the young Goth, but who was slightly stunned to see who had hit.

"There is no care," a soft, feminine voice answered, but at the same time with a slight tone of malice, "accidents crash," raising his eyes to look at him.

* * *

 ** _Before I say goodbye I tell you that this is the first time I publish a story, but I want for those who comment that they are totally sincere and give their opinion about it and the errors that need to be corrected in this regard._**

 ** _Thank you._**


	2. Gothic and redhead beauty

**_I bring the continuation of "a broken heart," and I really regret it for those who followed or commented on my story that it took me so long just beginning briefly, it turns out that I am still busy with the school's affairs and tasks, and I sincerely thank who read my story, thank you._**

 ** _Before I also mention a great artist Danny phantom and Danny phantom genderbender, is very good and his drawings seem to be taken from the same series, called amethyst-ocean deviantart, is an amazing draftsman, I recommend you to see his work. Also if the characters look a bit c, I hope you let me know if that bothers you._**

 ** _We continue ..._**

* * *

A broken heart:

Chapter 2: Gothic and redhead beauty.

When I looked up I saw a pale face, but with a spectacular beauty that left speechless, that face without imperfections highlighted green eyes that were both resplendent and intriguing, especially with the black eyeliner and the red lipstick that made it look like a doll porcelain. His long, red hair was tied in a ponytail that ended at waist level.

That left breathless Sam, who could not take his eyes off of her, because what he saw seemed rather surreal, he had to admit that she was beautiful and unique, even the black dress that hugged his body and left the sensual figure possessed alias was something that anyone could leave hypnotic.

Especially with that red necklace of thin silver chain, which hung from his delicate neck in an elegant way.

But when she realized that she had practically stared at her for a long time, she tried to shake her mind and organize her thoughts, but the young woman she had stumbled with blinked in surprise, and spoke to her a little more worried.

"Do not tell me you were in the middle of where the fight in the food court happened for that ghost," she said.

"Well, something like that, but how do you know that?" Sam asked, a little disconcerted, since she had not seen her in the mall or school or remembers seeing her once in her life, though she had to admit that his appearance was somewhat similar to that of someone he saw in his life, but could not remember to whom.

"It is not difficult to know what happens in this city if everyone comments on what happens with the subject of the ghosts that attack them or the ghost heroine that everyone talks about," he said with a touch of nonchalance to the Gothic - and I can say that you took a part of the show-fun comedy while looking for something in your bag.

Sam, coming out of his stupor to see this beautiful young woman, wondered where he had seen her before, as it seems that neither of them had been seen before, but those features made him familiar, as someone he had seen in the past.

Just before she could try to interrogate the young woman, she takes out a black and white lace handkerchief with which she begins to wipe part of her face as she tries to take out pieces of flesh from the Gothic, which I was completely numb that the young woman I barely knew just three minutes ago, was sweet and mellow, cleaning her face.

This made Sam a little stunned, who never let them invade his personal space and much less that he approached her in such an affectionate and cloying way, except for his friends and, rarely, his parents.

Besides it was not the one that just by seeing a pretty face was conquered like that nothing else, the thing that bothered him most was the action of looking at someone superficially, but even he had to admit at a point that it was difficult to look of that face so charming and at the same time with a touch of malice and flirtation that played in his eyes as she stared at him.

He did not look away from her until he felt the soft caress of a thin hand brushing her hair.

Only after that moment did Sam react to the actions of the young stranger, which the first thing he did was break away somewhat abruptly from her, although clearly retaining a slight involuntary blush that was beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?" Sam asked, somewhat surprised, a bit annoyed by that action.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to help you get those pieces of food you have stuck in your hair, or tell me, do you want to have them there? I just try to help you, after all, I would not like to have food and that smell of salsa grille - answered with naturalness.

Sam returned to study the girl's features, this time seeing a total disinterested nature in her actions.

Since this did not stop the girl from getting on with it, but this time Sam seemed to let this go with a slightly more relaxed stance, almost abandoning that defensive posture.

"That's it," he replied as he tossed the pieces of food with a funny grin on his face.

Sam ran his hand through his hair to make sure of it, and indeed most of the pieces in his hair were gone.

"Great, thank you." Showing a slight smile of gratitude, "I'm Sam by the way.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can tell me Eliza. Well, Sam, I have to go, I have to prepare for my first day in high school, Casper - turning around to leave

-Casper ?, maybe I could help you a little, you know how to guide, after all I go to the same high school.

She paused to look him in the face, again with that sly smile, which sent the Gothic a slight tingling sensation in her stomach.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Goodbye Sammy.

"Sure, goodbye, Eli ..." "Oh, do not tell me, Sammy," he turned in an annoying way. He did not like the nicknames, or anything less so ridiculous, that he did not accept his friends.

Although the young woman could no longer see her anywhere, she gave the impression that she had already gone home, to which she returned to her home with the desire to be able to bathe.

Without realizing that the young woman with whom she had recently engaged in a conversation was hidden behind a post, sending a text message to a special person, writing as everything was going according to plan.

"It was easier than expected, and I would be relating to tomorrow," wrote the young woman.

Shortly after he received the answer.

-Perfect. Remember that you have to spend inverted.

-Don't worry, they will not even know that I hit them when I'm done with them, by the way, I need more information about the Gothic.

"Calm down, I have all the information you need to be able to approach the Gothic monster without any problems.

Perfect - the young woman thought holding the expectant telephone, as she planned as far as he could get with the information that was given.

He almost feels sorry for them ... almost-he laughed, trying to keep their laughter from turning into loud laughter.

Meanwhile at the Fenton residence ...

Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen? - Dani thought, already with a new change of clothes, as she went down the stairs drying her hair with a towel.

When the youngsters arrived at the Fenton residence they were only greeted by Dani's older brother, Jasper, who had a general psychology book in his hand and a look of understanding and care in his eyes.

"A ghost?" Asked the young red-haired man, although he already knew the answer anyway, which was only confirmed when the two young men nodded at the same time.

Jasper wore a long-sleeved black shirt and water-green pants as he opened the door for the two young men, who thanked him for not asking any more questions right now.

The first thing that Dani did was go to the bathroom to be able to give herself a well-deserved shower and a change of clothes necessary, instead Tucker went directly to the kitchen with the intention of having a rematch against the object of glass, which sheltered in its interior gherkins, which he did not intend to eat.

But his concern was soon blurred by some amusement when his brother from his position on the couch even with the book of psychology in one hand looked with slight curiosity at Tucker who was sitting next to it.

Tucker was sitting on the couch trying to open the jar, literally tooth and nail, insulting the jar as if it were somebody who had offended him, with Jasper looking at him as if he had lost his head.

Or what was left of it.

He turned to his little sister, pointing with his thumb as his friend became a beast for some gherkins.

"He's just trying to open it, it's nothing," he replied quietly.

-Yes, but practically speaking to the jar, and not only that, it also insults him, replied as he watched as the Techno tired of so much effort was looking for solutions through his PDA.

"Well, I need hot water and a rag."

"In the kitchen, you know."

"Okay, I'll show you what I can do," Tucker replied, disappearing into the kitchen with the jar under his armpit.

"You really need best friends, little sister," he said, watching as Dani rolled his eyes with amusement.

"Yes, of course, they may not be perfect, but they are my friends, and I love them very much," Dani replied.

"Really?" I thought you wanted Sam, Tucker, from the kitchen, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Tucker," she screamed in annoyance and distress that she was mocking her with her brother to one side, who tried to appear mature, and not mock her for her red face of shame and annoyance.

"Well sometimes there may be exceptions like these, but I can always count on them," he said, trying to keep his cheeks from getting that red and the smug look on Japer's face. Especially at that moment that you could hear the phrase "RASKY BOTTLE, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO OPEN YOU, TO SUPPLY YOU AGAIN"

The two brothers shared a glance, then for the elder to break the silence that was provoked at that moment.

"As you say, it's just that Tucker does not stay in the kitchen all the time. Mama is going to make chicken tonight, and if she comes back to life like last month it's up to you to avoid the two of you from taking the top floor again, I'm going to study, of course you should also do it yourself his brother was already talking up the stairs, ignoring the mockery of Dani who responded grudgingly with a "how do you say Papa."

Even as her brother returned to her room, at no moment did she give up the feeling that something was going to happen, she felt something happen, and this could not be good.

But maybe it was only because his friend would spend all night without leaving his kitchen, not realizing that later he would expect one of the worst stages of his life, since he became a ghost half.

For those who read my story and spend several time just to advance something, it means that I'm sorry, I'm going to end the year and everything accumulates, I'll try to look for a beta reader.

By the way, I'm also coming up with other ideas for other fanfics, leave the ideas and you think if you want to see them later or if they want them done:

1\. Dani to be insulted by Paulina again, decides to show her that she can also be beautiful and delicate entering a beauty pageant.

2\. Paulina makes angry a ghost, of great power, which decides to give him a lesson on the true beauty.

3\. Dani tries to get his driver's license or cook without realizing the dangers to which he puts the city and acquaintances.

In these stories maybe there are crossover characters well known or heard minimum.

Everything is well received with the aim of improving, thank you and I look forward to opinion and comment. Bye bye


End file.
